


I Dream of Jensen

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Artwork for the 2019 J2_reverse bang challenge.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	I Dream of Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> disneymagics created the wonderful story I Dream of Jensen based off of my art.
> 
> Link to story: https://disneymagics.livejournal.com/46438.html
> 
> The artwork, when posted for claiming was titled: What Is Your Wish?

Art prompt: Jared finds a lamp at an antique shop, buys it and takes it home where he polishes it. To his surprise, it’s actually a holding lamp for a Djinn named Jensen. Jensen reveals that he is Jared’s to command, anyway that Jared sees fit. Since Jensen is magical, Jared figures he can help Jared get the guy he’s had a crush on. Since Jared is his master, Jensen is obliged to do as Jared wishes. As Jensen fulfills Jared’s wishes, Jensen begins to fall in love with Jared, something a Djinn is cursed to do. In doing so, he puts all his life/magical energy into making Jared happy. Jensen becomes weaker as he ties himself to Jared, giving Jared all the happiness he can. As Jensen’s magic weakens, Jared’s eyes begin to open to reality; to the jerk he’s dating, that Jensen is dying, his wishes have caused this and he’s falling in love with Jensen, but he has no idea how to fix things. Jensen can’t reveal that he is doomed to die and the only way to save him is if Jared loves him for himself, not his magic. Jared’s love for him will break the curse, but not only can’t Jensen say anything, he really doesn’t think that Jared would ever love him. Jensen continues to fulfill his duties to his master at the cost of his own life.

disneymagics claimed my art and prompt, creating the story titled I Dream of Jensen. This is the artwork created to accompany the story.


End file.
